Berryz Koubou Concerts
This is a list of Berryz Koubou concerts, since 2004. Also listed are some collaborated concerts with the unit W, ℃-ute and Juice=Juice. Berryz Koubou *2005.09.22 Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *2005.12.28 Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ (Ishimura Maiha's graduation concert) *2006.07.19 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *2006.10.25 Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" *2007.06.27 2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ **Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ (Not released) *2007.10.31 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *2008.12.17 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *2009.07.29 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *2010.02.10 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Fall ~Medachitaii!!~ *2010.06.23 Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ *2010.08.25 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *2010.12.XX Berryz Kobo First Live in Bangkok *2011.02.09 Berryz Koubou 2010 ~Beri Kou Fesu~ *2011.07.10 Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *2011.08.XX Berryz Kobo First Concert in the USA *2012.03.03 Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ *2012.04.XX Berryz Kobo Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ *2012.11.XX AnimeNEXT 2012 in USA *2012.12.05 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *2013.07.10 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2013 Spring in Bangkok *2013.08.07 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *2013.11.27 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 *2013.11.29 Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ Joint Concerts *2004.11.17 2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" *2005.11.09 W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Natsu ~HIGH SCORE!~ *2008.07.09 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks (with ℃-ute) *2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ *2013.10.12~11.17 Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice (Mini-Live Tour; with Juice=Juice) Concerts Participated In Hello! Project *2004.10.06 Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ Shirogumi *2005.10.05 Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection! *2006.03.29 Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ - DVD cancelled due to technical problems *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *2006.05.10 Hello Project on Stage! 2006 Nihon Seinenkan Koen "Yujo to Maho no Trump ~Star Gakuyaura Monogatari~" *2006.10.04 Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *2007.03.28 Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~ *2007.10.16 Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *2008.03.26 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ *2008.03.26 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *2008.10.22 Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *2009.03.25 Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *2009.04.15 Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *2009.11.04 Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *2010.04.14 Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *- 2010.08.08 Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *2011.11.23 Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *2012.01.02~22 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *2012.01.02~22 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *2012.07.21~08.19 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *2012.07.21~08.19 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *2013.01.02~02.03 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *2013.01.02~02.03 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *2013 Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *2013 Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *2013.12.31 Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *2014.01.02~02.16 Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *2014.01.02~02.16 Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs